Dark Matter STRIKES: Director's Cut
by Kirip-san
Summary: Kirby is shot out of Popstar by his old nemesis: Dark Matter. Kirby now must find a way to get back home to Popstar and settle the score. But he'll need help... The Remake of Dark Matter Strikes. Please R&R so I know people care about this ficcie.
1. Chapter One: The Start of the Journey

**Dark Matter Strikes**

**(A/N: Kirip is my unofficial online name, I sometimes make cameos during the course of this whole remake. I am remaking the series because…A) I need to make the story look much more neater, and B) I sort of forgot how the rest of my story goes, memory lapse and all. /. Been busy with games like Gunbound and Final Fantasy XI (man I need to get my brother to reactivate the account now…) so that's why I couldn't keep my promise of updating the more complete story. Well anyways, I am remaking the whole series with a slightly different style, but it still brings you the humor you know and love.)**

**Note: Phrases in bold indicate actions like action or ::action::**

**Chapter 1**

On a seemingly peaceful day, Kirby stumbles upon a bloody battlefield in PopStar. He notices all the Waddle Dees that are getting overwhelmed by the shadow forms of them. Kirby wipes his mouth from the food he just ate with a napkin. He throws it aside.

Kirby: (Hmm…where are they coming from?)

Kirby then notices a big dark concentration of energy in the middle of the battlefield.

Kirby: (No…it can't be…)

He glances at the dark figure again, and realizes that his eyes weren't lying to him.

Kirby: (Dark…Matter? He's…back? I thought I already killed him 2 years ago…I guess I have to take care of things the old fashioned way) **::punches his flappy arm into his other flappy arm::**

Kirby runs into the battlefield, avoiding all the attempted blows of the shadow Waddle Dees he passes. He screams his battle cry, jumps, and lands in front of Dark Matter.

Dark Matter: Well well well. If it isn't Kirby, the same guy who has defeated me 2 years ago. If you think you can defeat me this time, you are wrong. I have gotten much stronger and have learned much since our last encounter. I…am invincible.

Kirby (angrily shaking his head): HOW ARE YOU BACK WHEN I KILLED YOU?!

Dark Matter: I guess you just weren't thorough enough the last time we fought. Apparently you let a little part of my darkness survive, and then it gathered even more darkness, and then I formed… You have no chance, you lazy bum. **::evilly laughs::**

Kirby: No**…::grabs head in despair::**

Dark Matter: Admit it…your laziness is the reason why I'm here!

Kirby (is now kneeling on the ground): No…! …GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Kirby starts glowing slightly yellow and attempts to deal a mighty blow to Dark Matter with one of his deadly kicking combos. Dark Matter just endures the blows and remains unharmed.

Kirby: … No…this can't be happening!

Dark Matter (gloating): What did I tell you? ::evil grin, even though you can't see it due to the fact that he's all just dark, dark, dark.:: Now it's my turn…meet my trident…of death!

Some of Dark Matter's dark gas suddenly separates itself from his body, and forms a "trident". It was actually a fork. Kirby can't help but start cracking up.

Kirby (rolling on the ground laughing really hard): AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You.call.that.a.trident?! PFFT GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING ME HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Dark Matter: What the hell are you laughing about? THIS IS MY TRIDENT OF- **::looks at his "trident" and gasps in horror::** AHH CRAP WRONG ONE!!

Apparently he bought out something else. This "trident" was a fork! A fork that he always ate with. He could not eat without-

Dark Matter: KIRIP! STOP EXPOSING MY SECRET!!!

Kirby (is practically dying from laughing): OH.MY.GOSH. YOU EAT WITH IT TOO? GAHAHAHAHA!! PRICELESS!! ABSOLUTELY FREAKING PRICELESS! XDXDXD **::takes out a digital camera and takes a picture of Dark Matter and his special little fork::**

If you must know, the fork was no ordinary fork. It was one of those BABY forks. That's right, you heard me, BABY fork. DECORATED WITH RUBBER DUCKS! Some villain huh?

Dark Matter (is blushing): Damn you Kirip! **::cries::**

Kirby is still rolling on the ground laughing. How he doesn't get a sore throat from this is beyond me.

Dark Matter is glowing red from anger right now. He silently makes the fork disappear, and PULLS out from inside him _the _trident, a very pitch black looking kind of trident with a jewel in the middle of it.

Dark Matter (chanting a spell): (laugh at me will you?) TAKE THIS KIRBY! **::charges up trident::**

Beams of darkness form right into the trident. Dark Matter takes careful aim, and shoots a deadly-looking blast at the still-laughing Kirby. Kirby flies out of Popstar from the huge explosion caused by it.

Kirby: **::stops laughing::** HEY! DAMN YOU DARK MATTER! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!

Dark Matter: Yeah right. I'm too powerful now! **::evilly laughs::**

Kirby flies off too far to be able to hear Dark Matter now, so he turns around and tries to observe where he was flying. He can breathe in space for…alien reasons? Oo.

Kirby: (Damn that Dark Matter. I swear I will kill him as soon as I get stronger, and if I ever find a way to get back to Popstar.)

**5 minutes later…**

Kirby has been flying through space at an intense pace for quite a bit of time now, and his back starts to ignite on fire.

Kirby: **::sniffs::** Hey why the hell do I hell smell smoke? And why is it so warm back there? **::looks over his back::** HOLY ---- MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME! MOMMY!

**Another 5 minutes later…**

Kirby: My ass…is hurting all over…am I landing-

Kirby flies into a planet called Eart. (Shut up, so I'm being unoriginal here. Bleh.) It was similar to Earth, but it contained many strange beings. He was falling like a meteor, so it looked pretty impressive. Kirby falls into a forest and causes a huge explosion which destroys pretty much the whole forest. A huge crater is now in place of the forest, with Kirby in the middle of it.

Kirby emerges from the crater, unharmed. He was rather a short being, shaped like a ball with arms and shoes. Kirby wore very huge red shoes, how he manages to run with them is beyond me. Big feet? His skin was pink; it was a strange color for him because he was a male. He had 2 small red ovals with his mouth in the center. Kirby's eyes were like narrow vertical ovals colored black and blue, with a white pupil.

Kirby stretches out his arms in a bit of pain. A few minutes later, he randomly says:

Kirby: WHAT KINDA PLANET IS THIS? THERE'S NO SIGN OF **INTELLIGENT** LIFE HERE! Well, at least not here. And to look on the bright side, no hostile life! .

Kirby decides that he needs to explore the planet. He starts to walk around, looking for any signs of non-hostile life, and maybe some civilization. It was getting pretty dark at this time, causing Kirby to break into a frantic pace. He ran a bit too fast and tripped over a rock; he lands really hard on the ground.

Kirby: OH MY ----ing GOD!! DAMN THE PERSON WHO ----ing INVENTED THESE ----ING THINGS IN THE FIRST place…oops. CRAP!

Kirby realizes he has upset Mother Nature, so a random lightning bolt comes from the sky and hits Kirby.

Kirby: OW!!!!! **::sizzling::**

Kirby walks a little more and decides that he needs to rest on the desert ground, thinking it was comfy. He realizes that he was lying on quicksand.

Kirby: ----!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!! AHH!!!! **::panics::**

Luckily, the quicksand subsides before Kirby got sucked into it. Kirby decides to sleep now, since it was too dark to see ANYTHING at all.

In the middle of the night, Kirby couldn't sleep. There was a noise that kept him fro sleeping. It was a cricket chirping.

Kirby (in a piercing scream): OMG!! SHUT UP YOU DAMN CRICKET!!!

No good.

Cricket: Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Kirby (with flames in his eyes): STFU YOU ----ING CRICKET!

Still no good.

Cricket: Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Kirby (getting up): DAMN YOU! DIE ALREADY!!!

Kirby opens his mouth and activates his vacuum ability, causing him to suck things up like a real vacuum cleaner. He searched around the darkness like this for a while, and found the cricket. After he gets the cricket into his mouth, he spits it to the moon. Kirby cheers while the Final Fantasy fanfare theme was playing in the background, and happily falls back to sleep.

**Morning…**

The sun shone in Kirby's eyes, making him wake up.

Kirby (panicky): AHH!!! It's the APOCOLYPSE!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! **::realizes it was just the sun::** Oh…oops!

Kirby continued on his journey, and found a sign by a bridge.

"Town across this bridge."

Kirby: YES! CIVILIZATION!!!!

Kirby happily started to run across the bridge when suddenly it disappears, and he starts falling down a cliff.

Kirby (falling slowly and screaming his lungs out): HOLY ----! STUPID MIRAGES! **::panics::** Wait a minute, I'm gifted with special powers**! ::sucks in the air and becomes twice his size and flies above the cliff to the other side of the "bridge"::** Whew…damn mirages.

Kirby continued on, and across a man, who wore a green tunic, which looked a LOT like a dress. This man had sorta crystal-blue eyes, silver tights, elf ears, and blonde hair. Kirby winced. Not knowing the importance of manners, he walks up to him, and:

Kirby: Hey, are you a cross-dresser?

The man gets mad and lashes out at Kirby.

Man: THIS IS A ----ING TUNIC, YOU ASS!

Kirby: Sorry.

Man: It's ok, I get this a lot. Stupid Hyrulian wear. What's your name, ball? My name is Link. **::takes out sword to pose and accidentally cuts down a tree::** Oops.

Kirby: Hi Link. My name is Kirby. **::poses also::**

As soon as Kirby finished his sentence the tree fell on him.

Kirby (painfully): OW!!

Link: Sorry, sorry! **::pushes the tree off Kirby::**

Kirby mumbles to himself. Link wondered a bit about Kirby.

Link: So…why are you here, Kirby?

Kirby: **::shakes off the pain from the tree::** Well…it's like this. I come from another planet. I got blown off it by my nemesis. I got to get back before he destroys it.

Link: So…you're an alien.

Kirby: Yes, but we are nice and we can speak English.

Link: Cool. Mind if I join you on your journey? I need some excitement for my vacation from Hyrule. That's where I come from.

Kirby thanked Link greatly, and so they set off on their epic journey.

So what do you think of the remake so far? I'm thinking of actually putting effort in this version of my story.

Kirby: Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: Mushrooms

Kirip: Shortest chapter so far.

After many hours of walking and random chaos, they finally appeared before their destination. Civilization.

Then Kirby and Link walked into…a wall. (No…they didn't walk directly into the wall. Well…unless I make them! Mwahahaha-ahem) They stop before the city walls in front of them. (Must…run…them…into…wall...AHEM. anyways.) Kirby walked up to the sign, which was twice his height. He looked at the sign and read it out loud:

**Toad Kingdom**

Kirby stared and turned to Link.

Kirby: Toad Kingdom? These towns sure don't have creative names anymore.

Link just stares at Kirby and nods.

Link: Shall we go in?

Kirby nods.

So they walk into the wall (HAHA! Told ya I could make them!) and entered the Kingdom of Toad. Toad Kingdom. WHATEVER. Kirby and Link were stunned. All the buildings were…mushroom-shaped.

Kirby: I MUST be dreaming.

Link pitched Kirby.

Kirby: OW! Guess I'm not. Let's go find a place to rest. We've been walking a bit too much, and my feet are killing me.

Link pokes Kirby and points to the building with a sign of a bed hanging from it.

Kirby: Link…that's a furniture store.

Link shakes his head and slaps Kirby upside his face. Link points to the "ZzZ" bubbles above the bed.

Kirby: …Shut up.

_5 minutes later, in the inn._

Kirby and Link entered the lobby. A mushroom-headed lady smiles and greets them.

Lady: Hi! Welcome, what would you like to do today, fair sirs?

Kirby pokes Link.

Kirby: Talking mushroom-heads? I MUST be dreaming for sure.

Link looks at Kirby for a couple of seconds and shakes his head. Link then turns to the lady.

Link: Yes Ma'am, I would like to rent a room for two please.

Lady:**smiles**: Right this way. :**proceeds down a hallway**:

Link: Thank you.

Kirby and Link follow the lady to the room.

In the room… 

Kirby and Link arrive at their room. Link gives the lady a tip and bows courteously to her, which she does the same. Kirby just nods. The lady left the room and closed the inn door.

Suddenly…

Kirby: I get top bunk:**starts running for the bed**:

Link: No…I DO. :**also starts running for the bed**:

Uhh…1 minute later… 

Kirby and Link are tangled on the ladder. Kirby blinked.

Kirby: Well…this isn't very comfortable. :**blinks again**:

_5 more minutes later…_

Kirby and Link are sleeping happily. Kirby is on the top bunk. Link is on the bottom bunk.

The next morning… 

Kirby woke up and stretched his arms. He pops his head from the top bunk to Link's bunk.

Kirby: Wakey-wakey Link! Rise and-…Link:**looks around for Link**:

After 5 minutes of trying to find Link, he decided, "What the hell, I'll look under the bed." He peeked under the bed, and a sword lunged out at him. Kirby narrowly avoids the attack.

Kirby: Holy crap! That almost killed me! -.-+

Kirby peeks under the bed again and sees Link holding a sword in his left hand, and sucking this thumb on his other hand. Kirby just stares.

Kirby:**stares**: WAKE UP!

Link's eyes shot open and he banged his head on the top bunk.

Link! My head! What the hell was that for!

Kirby: Time to wake up. It's 12 in the morning. :**points to clock**:

Link (muttering): Just give me 5 more minutes…

Kirby rolls his eyes. He walks out of the room and bids farewell to the lady as he leaves the building. Suddenly he hears a scream. He barely made it out to be "…my hat!". Suddenly again, Link jumps out of the window, sword drawn.

Link: No worries! Link is here!…Kirby?

Kirby: Mmphh! (GET OFF ME!) :**shoves Link off**:

Link: Oops. Sorry.

Kirby: Just don't land on me next time.

A small mushroom like creature ran past Kirby and Link at blazing speed, holding a hat. Kirby tried to observe the creature even better, but suddenly a short chubby man crashes into Kirby.

Kirby: **OW! **:**dusts himself**:

: Sorry. That thing took my hat and I need it back! Who are you guys?

Link: He's Kirby. I'm Link. We'll help you get your hat back. It was partly our fault that you lost it anyways.

: Thanks. My name's Mario. C'mon. He went this way. :**runs off**:

Kirby and Link follow.

When they catch up to the mushroom thing, known as a Goomba… 

Mario: All right. Hand back my hat!

Goomba: Not without a fight.

Mario: Get ready. This thing's tougher than it looks.

Battle Mode 

Soundtrack: **Tales of Symphonia**: **Full Force**

Link: 70/70

Mario: 30/30

Kirby: 45/45

Enemy?

Link attacks. Goomba takes 4 damage.

Mario uses Fireball. Goomba takes 15 damage.

Kirby attacks. Goomba takes 2 damage.

Goomba attacks. Link blocks the attack with his shield.

Link readies Sword Technique: Power Slice. Critical hit! Goomba takes 22 damage.

Mario is chanting a spell.

Kirby readies Star Art: Star Tap. Goomba takes 11 damage.

Technique chain+15 damage to Goomba!

Mario casts Fire Strike.

Magic intensifies! Goomba takes 30 damage.

Goomba falls to the ground.

EXP gained: 50.

End battle

The Goomba screams its last scream as it dies and drops the hat. Mario goes over to pick it up.

Mario: That's what you get for messing with us, b! does a pose

Kirby and Link also follow Mario with their own poses for victory.

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Nyo nyo! Chapter Threenyo!

**Kirip-san: Konnichiwa! How are you everyone-nyo? Sorry for taking so long to update-nyo. I've been…busy with stuff-nyo. **

**(Anime-nyo!)**

**All right, on with what you're been waiting for-nyo!**

**Dejiko-chan: Good day everybody-nyo! Kirip-san can you please not steal my sentence closer-nyo?**

**Kirip-san: But it's so fun to say, Dejiko-chan! Nyo nyo nyo! How about I just give you credit for bringing me this beautiful word-nyo?**

**Dejiko-chan: starry eyes I'm popular already-nyo! I'm on the way to stardom-nyo!**

**Kirip-san: Hehe…**

**  
Disclaimer: Dejiko and Puchiko of Di Gi Charat are owned by Broccoli-nyo. I have no copyrights to them, although Dejiko-chan is one of my favorite characters ever-nyo! (Dejiko-chan: Aww-nyo.) And the nyo used at the end of each sentences is inspired by her use of the word-nyo!**

**Ok…now to really get on with the story-nyo!**

**Puchiko-chan: You two are weird-nyu.**

As the Goomba Kirby, Mario and Link disappeared, the hat magically just dropped into Mario's hand(Hey, they just won an RPG battle, that's how easy items come-nyo.).

Mario: That is for taking my hat in the first place, you mofo! pose

Mario turns to Link and Kirby.

Mario: Thanks for helping me get back my hat! You've been a great help, unlike my useless brother!

Kirby and Link just nod to Mario.

Kirby: **Grinning** We are pleased to help Mario! Who is your brother anyways?

Mario: His name is Luigi.

Kirby: **Luigi?** You mean the Man in Green?

Mario does an anime fall, thinking "HOW DO THEY KNOW HIM INSTEAD OF ME!"

Kirby: Mario, you ok?

Link: Maybe the wind blew him over.

Kirby: It can't be…he's way too chubby to get blown down by the wind.

Mario catches this and jumps up very high towards Kirby. Kirby stares at Mario in the air in disbelief along with Link.

Mario: **YOU DARE CALL ME FAT?**

Kirby has a huge sweat drop on his face now.

**CENSORS CENSORS CENSORS CENSORS CENSORS**

Dejiko-chan: This violence is way too violent for everyone to see-nyo! We don't want the kids imitating this stuff-nyo!

Puchiko-chan: But all the kids these days want violence-nyu.

Kirip-san: Well said, Puchiko-chan.

**CENSORS ARE GONE CENSORS ARE GONE CENSORS ARE GONE**

Kirby is lying on the ground covered in band-aids and bruises (don't ask where the band-aids came from-nyo). Link is still staring at Mario in disbelief. Mario is just panting heavily next to Kirby.

Link: Wow, I never knew you could pull a Chuck Norris.

Mario: Luigi tells me that whenever I get angry I just pull out moves like Chuck Norris' roundhouse kick.

Link: Nice.

Mario and Link walk out into the distance talking about Chuck Norris and other random things. The scene pans out. Kirby is still lying on the ground hurt and just realized Mario and Link were gone.

Kirby: **HEY, I THINK YOU FORGOT SOMEONE! vein is popping**

Scene change.

**Kirip-san: Hey…why is there a huge flood of water just kinda swirling around-nyo?**

**Puchiko-chan: You're the one writing the story-nyu. Why are you asking us these questions-nyu?**

**Kirip-san: Oh right-nyo.**

**Dejiko-chan: WOW-NYO! I NEVER KNEW SOMEONE COULD CRY THAT MUCH-NYO!**

**Kirip-san and Puchiko-chan stare at Dejiko-chan with a HUGE sweat drop on their faces.**

Link is seen crying holding a napkin to his face as Mario told his "triumphant love story" with his wife of now, Princess Peach of the Toadstool Kingdom. Kirby is desperately swimming for life in Link's tears as he tries to catch up to Mario and Link.

Kirby (with a vein popping and steam coming out of him): **LINK WILL YOU GROW UP AND JUST GET YOUR OWN WIFE ALREADY!**

Mario: …and that's how we got married! Great story huh?

Link blows on his handkerchief.

Link: You're so lucky! Zelda never wanted to go past first place with me! WAHHH!

Kirby: **…CAN YOU STOP CRYING BEFORE I DROWN IN YOUR TEARS!**

Link: But…but…I'm so sad! WAHHHHHH!

Mario: He's just jealous, Kirby.

Kirby: **STOP RUBBING IT IN HIS FACE SO I'LL LIVE!**

Link: **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

A huge flood is seen coming towards Kirby. Kirby now has about 100 sweat drops on his face and a horrified expression. Kirby starts frantically trying to get through the flood and not drowning.

Unknown voice: **WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN PEACE!**

Link, as loud as possible.

Link: **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The hugest flood that no man has ever seen ever starts coming towards Kirby. Kirby starts panicking even more than ever.

Kirby: **GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Now a figure in the shape of a boy bursts through the flood and stops it completely. He somehow manages to fly over to Link and smack him with his key-shaped blade.

Link: **GAH!**

Link is paralyzed.

Mario: Link is in trouble! We must help him!

Kirby: Whatever…

**Battle START!**

TO BE CONTINUED-NYO!

CLIFFHANGER-NYO!

**Dejiko-chan: Aww! Just when we were getting to the good part-nyo!**

**Puchiko-chan: Seems like cliffhangers are the best way to get reviews-nyu.**

**Kirip-san: sweat drop That's not what I was aiming for-nyo.**

**Dejiko-chan: That's the spirit Kirip-san! Hog the reviews-nyo!**

**Kirip-san: But-**

**Puchiko-chan: You're just as greedy as Dejiko-nyu.**

**Kirip-san: Uh-**

**Dejiko-chan: Your story is going to be really popular now-nyo!**

**Kirip-san: Ugh, just forget it-nyo.**

**Kirip-san shoots the story making a huge gap to signify end of chapter.**

**Chapter 3 end.**


	4. Chapter Four: A Boss Fightnyo?

**Kirip-san: Konnichiwa! How are you everyone-nyo? Let's immediately start with the next chapter in the exciting series of…**

**Dejiko-chan: DARK**

**Puchiko-chan: MATTER**

**Piyoko-chan: STRIKES-PYO!**

**Chapter 4: A "Boss" Fight **

**Battle START!**

**Currently playing: --Twilight Town Battle Music-- Kingdom Hearts II-- **

**Piyoko suddenly jumps into the story.**

**Piyoko-chan: Ooh I like this song-pyo!**

**Dejiko-chan: Nyo…don't interfere with the story-nyo.**

**Dejiko drags Piyoko out of the story.**

**Piyoko-chan: BUT I WANT TO LISTEN TO THE SONG-PYO!**

**Kirip-san: ANYWAYS-NYO…**

--Analyzing battlefield--

Kirby HP: 45/45

Link HP: 65/70 (Took damage from key blade swing last chapter)

Mario HP: 30/30

Mysterious boy HP: ---/---

Information: Kirby, Link, and Mario must defeat the mysterious boy!

Mario is chanting a spell.

Link is getting the attention of the enemy with Enrage!

Kirby is chanting a spell.

The mysterious boy attacks, but gets parried by Link's sword.

A cloud of dust forms around Link's boots as he starts to focus.

Kirby casts Star Defense on all allies! Defense is enhanced for all allies.

The mysterious boy attacks and hits Link for 7 points of damage.

The mysterious boy continues his attack and hits Link for 8 points of damage.

The mysterious boy continues his attack and hits Link for 11 points of damage.

Mario casts Fireball! A fireball forms and hits the mysterious boy for 17 points of damage.

Link's concentration is interrupted.

Kirby attacks with his sword and hits the mysterious boy for 8 points of damage.

Link gets annoyed at the mysterious boy for ruining his concentration and counters by hitting him with the blunt side of the blade for 6 points of damage.

Additional effect from attack: Stun.

Mario attacks with his hammer and hits the mysterious boy for 11 points of damage.

Link jumps right in front of the mysterious boy and smacks him with his shield for 3 points of damage.

Kirby readies Star Art: Star Tap. A mysterious blinding light appears after Kirby pokes the mysterious boy with his blade. The mysterious boy takes 17 points of damage.

The mysterious boy is no longer stunned.

Mario readies Hammer Tech: Power Swing. The mysterious boy takes 18 points of damage and is temporarily crippled from the swing.

Technique chain! An additional 10 damage is taken!

Link throws a bomb at the mysterious boy. The mysterious boy takes 15 points of damage and an additional 10 from the effects of the technique chain!

Latent effect activated! The mysterious boy casts Cure on himself without delay and recovers 60 HP!

Kirby sighed. "Oh boy…this is going to take a while…"

2 hours later, the group is still trying to take the mysterious boy down yet they keep ending up where they started. The camera moves over to the combatants in the battle. Everyone is fighting furiously when...

"Hey, why don't we get our status checked? I really want to know our progress. We can't see our stats from here and I want to know how far we have gotten really bad!" Kirby suddenly shouted. Link shook his head and said annoyingly, "We haven't gotten anywhere since the BEGINNING of this battle?

Kirby impatiently responded, whining, "We must've gotten somewhere! C'mon, let's analyze our status!"

"NO!" was the response from Link and Mario.

"Well you can't stop me from doing so!" Kirby immediately took out a remote-like device and hit the button that read: "Analyze status of everyone", which was met by a response of a louder "NO!" by everyone besides Kirby.

A computer voice out of nowhere was heard. _Now processing status of all combatants… freezing movement of every combatant until processing is complete._

Everyone except for Kirby gave him a demonic glare. Kirby had a sweat drop on his face and smiled nervously. "Umm…oops?"

_Processing is now 2 percent complete._

"For freak's sakes Kirby, did you know that processing takes a really long time? They always analyze all the un-necessary stuff first BEFORE they finish analyzing our status," Mario said through his clenched teeth.

_Analyzing damage caused and recovered. Processing is now 3 percent complete._

The mysterious boy sighed and said, "Man…I'm really wasting my time with you guys. Why don't you just give up? The three of you against me is more like a one on one battle. You're not much of a challenge. If I defeat one of you, you're pretty much doomed."

"I've defeated a force that threatened my homeland over 5 times already. Why do I want to give up on a boy like you?" was the response from Link.

"Sigh…persistence, persistence," the mysterious boy responded with a sigh.

Two hours later… 

Everyone is asleep standing up now, with ZzZ bubbles over their heads. The analyzing of their statuses is still NOT complete.

_Analyzing velocity of attacks. Processing is now 57 percent complete._

In another dimension… 

**Dejiko-chan: --gets annoyed-- WHY IS THE COMPUTER SO SLOW-NYO! I'M GETTING TIRED OF WAITING FOR IT TO BE DONE PROCESSING! MEKARA-**

**Piyoko-chan: Onee-chan, are you really going to interfere with the story like that-pyo?**

**Dejiko-chan: Well the computer is taking too long-nyo! And everyone is asleep-nyo! I want to see more action-nyo! MEKARA BEAMU! --shoots a beam from her eyes at the clearly labeled "Processing Computer" above the battlefield, destroying it-- There, mission accomplished-nyo. --wipes sweat off head--**

**Puchiko-chan: They are still asleep-nyu.**

**Dejiko-chan:gets annoyed: That annoys me-nyo! WAKE UP EVERYONE-NYO! --shoots eye beams everywhere--**

**Piyoko and Puchiko frantically avoid the beams.**

**Piyoko-chan: Pyo! Watch we're you're shooting-pyo!**

**Kirip-san walks in.**

**Kirip-san: What's going on ever- --gets hit by a beam, and falls to the ground--**

**Dejiko-chan: NYO! SORRY KIRIP-SAN!**

**Puchiko-chan: You've knocked him unconscious-nyu.**

**Piyoko-chan: Onee-chan is evil-pyo!**

**Dejiko sweat drops.**

**--2 minutes later--**

**Dejiko-chan: Ahh there, the evidence is hidden-nyo.**

**Camera pans over to Dejiko next to a huge mound of dirt putting a flower on top.**

**Piyoko-chan: Onee-chan, sometimes I think you'd make a scary leader if you were to take over my gang-pyo. --sweat drop--**

**Puchiko-chan: Kirip-san is going to kill you when he wakes back up-nyu.**

**Dejiko-chan: Nah…I'm too cute to get angry at-nyo! --wink--**

**Puchiko-chan: Whatever-nyu.**

**--BACK TO THE STORY…--**

Kirby, Link, and Mario are now awake thanks to Dejiko. Somehow the beams didn't hit the mysterious boy, so he is still asleep.

"Hey…why are we all charred black? And why is there smoke coming out of us?" was the first thing out of their mouths. Link immediately adjusted to the situation as he looked at the sleeping mysterious boy, and immediately said "All right, the mysterious boy is asleep, we have to hit him as hard as we can now!"

"Can we analyze our stat-" Kirby tried to respond, but was immediately interrupted by a series of "No!"s. "Oh fine…let's destroy him."

Mario starts chanting a spell.

Kirby starts to glow!

Link starts to glow!

The mysterious boy is still asleep.

Link readies Fiery Spin Attack. Link starts charging towards the enemy like a top!

The mysterious boy takes 39 points of damage!

The mysterious boy is awakened!

Kirby readies Forbidden Star Art: Star Throw. Kirby throws two stars at the mysterious boy! The mysterious boy takes 43 points of damage! The stars glow with a mysterious light! Link is engulfed in the mysterious light, still spinning!

Cooperation technique: Astral Spin! Link glows with a mysterious light and dashes through the mysterious boy with a deadly spin attack. The mysterious boy takes 58 points of damage!

Technique chain! An additional 31 damage was taken!

Mario casts Fire Pillars! The mysterious boy is engulfed in pillars of flame! The mysterious boy takes 50 points of damage and an additional 25 points of damage from the effects of the technique chain!

Mario defeats the mysterious boy.

All surviving members gain 150 experience points.

(Kirby) Surviving?

Dejiko gains 100 experience points for interfering with the battle!

(Dejiko-chan) Awesome-nyo!

(Puchiko-chan) --sweat drop--

--Battle End--

"Whew…that was a close one…sorta," Kirby said, wiping off the sweat from his head. Mario laughed and said "You were sweating." Kirby stared at Mario with a sweat drop on his head. Mario laughed again and pointed at the sweat drop on Kirby's head. Kirby slapped Mario across the face. Link took this time to apologize for initiating a fight with the mysterious boy. Kirby and Mario had no problem with the fight. Kirby thought the fight was fun anyways. Mario said likewise.

Kirby, Link, and Mario walked up to the mysterious boy that was kneeling on the ground. Link was the first to step in front of the mysterious boy and questioned, "Just who are you anyways?"

The only word that came out of the mysterious boy's mouth is "Sora." Link apologizes for the trouble he caused. Sora said he had no problem with it. "Well, I have to look for my friends now," he said after a moment of silence. "See ya!" Sora jumped into the air and glided off into the distance, singing "I believe I can Fly" in a very off-tune voice. Kirby, Link, and Mario covered their ears to shield themselves from being deafened. Five seconds later Sora smacked right into a tree. Everyone sweat drops.

"Wow…I never knew people here could fly…" Kirby said under his breath.

"What was that Kirby?" Mario questioned.

"Nothing."

"Oh, you told me you were looking for help to get back to your home planet a bit ago? I'll be glad to help, if you let me say good-bye to my wife."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help Mario!

"It's no problem. I'm getting bored anyways because me and my wife go at it like rabbits every day, and it's getting really old now. Let me tell her I'm going on a journey before we go."

"Going…at it like rabbits?" Kirby was a bit lost. Mario walked up right next to Kirby. Mario had a sweat drop on his head. "Umm…where's your ear Kirby?" Mario said. "Oh, we don't have ears, but we can hear just as if we had ears," Kirby responded. Mario stared with another sweat drop on his head. "Oh…in that case…_whisper whisper…"_

Kirby had a huge look of confusion on his face. "You mean you two play a game with fruits?" Mario had a look of frustration on his face. "Heh…just forget it. I'll explain it to you in detail later on." Kirby brightened up. "OK! Thanks for helping me on my journey back home!" Mario nodded at Kirby. He points North, saying "That's where my castle is. Shall we go?"

Kirby nodded to Mario. Kirby turns to Link. "Let's go Li-"Kirby said and stopped abruptly as he heard some wailing and noticed a flood coming from Link's direction towards him. Kirby and Mario had huge sweat drops. **"ACK! NOT AGAIN! STOP CRYING LINK, JUST GET A WIFE ALREADY AND DON'T KILL US!" **screamed Kirby, as both him and Mario are frantically running out of the flood's path of destruction.

--Chapter End--

**Dejiko-chan: That was a great chapter-nyo! I even got experience points-nyo!**

**Puchiko-chan: Not like there's a point in having them when you're not in an actual part of the story-nyu.**

**Kirip-san: Whew, now I'm about to fall asleep-nyo.**

**Piyoko-chan: Kirip-san? You're not mad at Onee-chan for nearly killing you-pyo?**

**Kirip-san: How can I get mad at such a kawaii girl-nyo?**

**Puchiko and Piyoko with huge sweat drops on their heads stare at the grinning Dejiko who was chanting "I told you so, I told you so!"**

**Puchiko-chan: By the way-nyu, your strategy to get more reviews in the last chapter failed-nyu. You're lacking the humor from the other chapters-nyu.  
**

**Kirip-san: Well it just came out that way-nyo! It wasn't a strategy-nyo!**

**Puchiko-chan: Uh huh-nyu.  
**

**Piyoko-chan: Let's end this with a MOUTH BAZOOKA! --blasts a huge gap in the story to signify the end of the chapter--**

**Dejiko-chan: Next time make the gap smaller-nyo.**

**(A/N: Kawaii means cute in Japanese. I hope you enjoyed this chapter-nyo!) **


End file.
